


At the other side of this world

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Melancholy, Sad and Happy, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Lace sadly couldn't stay with Hornet after going to Hallownest with her and had to go somewhere elseAnd so, Hornet decides to write her a letter.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	At the other side of this world

Dear Lace 

It's been... Quite a while since the last time we talked. I would've prefered this last meeting to be calm and sweet like today's, but I guess sometimes things can't be helped. 

I've been thinking of sending you letters for quite a while now. It seemed a little too ridiculous to me at first but ... I think I miss you too much to care anymore. And I'm sure you miss me just as much. Without you here ... It's lonely. It's a bit hard for me to have just as much joy as before but ... I'm trying. I really am. Because I know you don't want me to be sad. You not wanting me to be sad will probably not change the fact that I am, but still. I'm actively seeking joy and try not to restrain myself because you're not here by my side. And I feel like it helps somehow.

I've been spending a lot more time with my siblings lately, oh well- they try to spend more time with me. Which I appreciate. Ghost became a lot more cuddly since that day, and makes us play a lot of games in the city of tears. No matter how old they get, it really seems like they won't be able to grow up any time soon. And it's alright. Having a young soul around helps me not to get rusty, cramped in my small house. Hollow is ... More trying to discuss a lot of things. They talk as much as possible with me to be sure that I'm fine and to keep me occupied. They are pretty good with conversations I might say, it really surprised me at first. I didn't know they could be so talkative, and that much curious about everything. Last night we talked for hours about rocks. They really like rocks. I guess they always wanted to talk like that but perhaps they felt like we were too close to and didn't want to interfere in our relationship ? I hope not. Either way, they're lovely.

You've been ... A big part of my life. I think I would be lying if I said otherwise. Do you remember our first meeting ? Because I remember each and every detail of it. The lava bringing a suffocating air. The little grin on your face as you watched me enter the room, The clash of our weapons in perfect harmony, the sound of your voice all around me... It still make me shiver to think about it. We really came from far, didn't we ? You were the one seeking to end my life and you became my reason to live. It's really ironic but still, I find it poetic. When we will get to see each other, do you think we'll be able to battle once again ? Obviously I'm not talking about a battle with blood and power or anything like that, I just ... Want to feel that way again. When we were in Pharloom, with only each other in mind, with victory in our body and pure respect from one another. Oh, how many times could we have stabbed each other in the back in theses battles. How many times did we pick one another up for them not to fall in lava only to battle them in a fair way ? I liked that. I liked that very much. 

You know, sometimes my mind wanders around when I'm all alone in bed like that. And when I mean sometimes I mean most of the time. I just let my brain question everything and anything, and I think a lot about you, just like I did right now. How would it be if you didn't have to go ? Do you think we could've get married ? Perhaps have kids ? I don't know how but we could've tried ... And you, how are you right now ? Happy ? Sad ? Angry ? Perhaps laughing at this letter ?  
Let's say I was ... Angry at first. Not at you, not at the world but at me. Because I felt like I wasn't powerful enough to make you stay and this made me feel weak. But then I got angry for being angry at that. And then sad. Because I knew I would miss you. And then ... I think I was too confused to get a full memory of everything. Sadness, anger and fear, all melted down in my heart. But I know you would be happier if I simply let you go and ... I'm hoping that's the case. You can be happier there, even if we miss each other. I will never be able to let you go completely but ... That's our little secret. Because one day, I'll join too.

Love. Your dear little spider

Hornet simply put the letter on the stone and watched it for a while. It always was weird to come back here, but she still wanted to. With the letter she put a huge bouquet of white rose, her favorites and got back on her feet, staring blankly at the tombstone.

"I love you Lace. See you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Sorry if this is a sad end for you, more happy content will arrive soon !  
> This is a vent art that I had to do because I was struggling with mourning today (I'm better now, don't mention it in the comments please <3) and I needed to let it out in a sweet way somehow. It is a small work but I think making it last longer was not a good idea.


End file.
